A number of companies provide software solutions to enable virtualization of multiple operating systems on a single host computer. These software solutions tend to be focused on technical users who have a need to, for example, consolidate a set of enterprise servers onto a single server for better resource utilization. Other software solutions focus on virtualization of operating systems on desktop computers, typically for purposes such as testing, software development or software compatibility. For example, the Parallels Desktop for Mac product from Parallels, Inc., Renton, Wash. 98057 allows users to run Windows XP applications on Apple Mac computers.
A growing field in the virtualization business space is the use of virtualization to provide better desktop management and security for corporate workstations. In addition, this enterprise-oriented desktop virtualization is being used to provide the ability for workers to access fully secured and managed corporate resources on unmanaged computers, such as employees' home computers, by running virtualized corporate workstations on those unmanaged computers.
The use of virtualization to provide corporate access in unmanaged locations is a way of providing remote access to users, building upon the existing virtualization technology. However, there are significant complexities that arise as the technology is integrated into the corporate environment.
It is desirable for administrative users of a corporate desktop virtualization solution, or any other centrally managed virtualization solution, to have the same level of control and same capacity to upgrade and manage the virtual workstations as they have to control, upgrade and manage centrally located enterprise computers. Existing technologies can provide many of the capabilities needed by the administrator. For example, the Systems Management Server product from Microsoft Corporation, Redmond, Wash. can be used to update, install and remove software on a managed virtual corporate workstation.
However, a significant difference exists between the abilities a corporate IT administrator has available when administering a physical corporate workstation and a virtualized corporate workstation. The administrator has physical access to the physical corporate workstation. Upgrades to the computer, such as adding new peripheral devices, adding memory or adding disk space, can be done by physically accessing the workstation. In the case of a virtual workstation, which is being used on an unmanaged computer and which may not be physically located within the enterprise, this is not possible.
A prior art virtual machine hosting environment typically includes a “player” that is executed by a host computer under control of a host operating system. The player creates a virtual machine that is separate from, and does not execute under, the host operating system. The virtual machine emulates a computer, which can execute an operating system and application programs. Software executed by the virtual machine may establish a virtual private network (VPN) connection with a corporate network and then access resources on the corporate network via the VPN. A corporate network administrator manages the virtual machine, such as by installing required software on the virtual machine. However, in the prior art, the corporate network administrator does not manage, and cannot control or update, the host computer or software thereon.